The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including an ejected sheet tray onto which a sheet having a formed image is ejected.
In an image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a multifunction peripheral, a sheet on which an image has been formed is ejected from an ejecting port to an ejected sheet tray. The ejected sheet tray is provided so as to incline upwardly from a lower side than the ejecting port towards a downstream side in an ejecting direction. Because the ejected sheet tray is thus inclined, a stack amount of sheets ejected to the ejected sheet tray may be increased. However, if the ejected sheet tray is thus inclined, a difference in height between the ejecting port and the ejected sheet tray becomes large.
Incidentally, there are many types of sheets on which an image is formed and an environment in which the sheets are stored as well is different depending on a user. Depending on the type or the maintenance environment of sheet, when a sheet having a formed image is ejected from the ejecting port, there may be a case in which a tip end of the sheet is prone to warp (to curl) downwardly. As mentioned above, if the difference in height between the ejecting port and the ejected sheet tray is large, the tip end of the sheet is warped downwardly, the front face and the back face of the sheet is inverted or the ejected position is shifted, and then, there may be an apprehension that a sheet stock failure occurs.
In order to improve such a stock failure, there may be a case in which a guiding member is set on the ejected sheet tray. Because the guiding member is set on the ejected sheet tray, a difference in height between the ejecting port and the guiding member becomes smaller than the difference in height between the ejecting port and the ejected sheet tray and the tip end of the ejected sheet comes into contact with the guiding member before the tip end is warped, and therefore, a sheet being prone to curl is appropriately ejected. For example, there is known a placement tray of an image forming apparatus including a guiding member which is formed by assembling a sheet-shaped material.
However, there is a problem that, if the guiding member is set on the ejected sheet tray as mentioned above, the height of sheets which can be stacked becomes small by the height of the guiding member and the sheet stack amount of the ejected sheet tray is decreased. For example, depending on dimensions or shape of the guiding member, in a case where the guiding member has been attached, with respect to 500 of the maximum number of stackable sheets, in a cardboard of which tip end is prone to curl up, there may be an apprehension that the number of stackable sheets of a cardboard of which tip end is prone to warp is decreased to 300 to 350.